What Are They Do Actually?
by Epitsu Onna
Summary: Gakuto mendengar suara Ohtori dan Shisido di dalam ruangan klub dan tercengang... “Shisido-san... Be… Berhenti…” “Kau ini gimana sih? Bukannya kau yang minta tadi?” “Memang… Tapi aku tidak berpikir kalau… Rasanya sesakit ini…” Mereka sedang...!


**Title: What Are They Doing Actually?**

**Author: Epitsu Onna**

**Disclaimer: Konomi Takeshi's**

Gakuto berlari ke arah ruangan klub untuk mengambil botol air nya yang tertinggal. Tepat ketika ia baru akan membuka pintu, ia mendengar suara dari dalam.

"Shisido-san... Be… Berhenti…"

"Kau ini gimana sih? Bukannya kau yang minta tadi?"

"Memang… Tapi aku tidak berpikir kalau… Rasanya sesakit ini…"

"Ya sudah, kita hampir selesai… Tahan sebentar lagi saja…"

Gakuto tercengang. Shisido dan Ohtori-kun… Apa yang…???

"Mm... Aaah! He…Hentikan! Shisido-san, sakiit…!"

"Choutarou, pelankan suaramu… Gimana kalau Gakuto atau Hiyoshi atau Yuushi… Atau lebih buruk, Atobe, mendengar kita?"

"Tapi… Ini… Aaah...!"

"Oke, kalau begitu aku akan lebih lembut…"

"Mm... Shisido-san..."

"Masih sakit?"

"Berkurang… sedikit…"

"Bagus. Kalau sakit lagi, kasih tahu saja... Aku akan lebih lembut lagi..."

"Mm...Oke… Shisido-san… Su… Sudah hampir selesai?"

"Tinggal sedikit lagi… Tapi mulai sekarang akan terasa lebih sakit lagi… Tapi kau bisa menahannya, kan, Choutarou?"

"Akan… kucoba…"

"Tenang, ya...?"

"Mm..."

"Nah, kumulai sekarang..."

"Mmmpp!!! Aaaahhh...!! Shi... Shisido-san!!!"

"Tenang sedikit… Aku hampir… selesai…"

"Aahh...!"

"Se…sedikit lagi..."

"Shi...Shisido-san! Ce… cepat saja… segera selesaikan!!"

"Tapi… nanti akan sakit banget, Choutarou… Nggak apa?"

"I…iya…! Hh… Mm…!"

"Ya sudah… Kalau gitu akan segera kuselesaikan langsung…?"

"Iya… Ce… Cepat, Shisido-san…!"

"Mm!"

"AAWWWW!!!!"

Gakuto memerah dari ujung kepalanya (Rambutnya sih sudah merah, ya) sampai ujung kakinya. Ia segera berlari, tak mampu lagi mendengar kelanjutannya. Sementara itu, Shisido dan Choutarou di dalam ruangan klub…

"Hah! Akhirnya! Benda kecil di telapak kakimu bisa kukeluarin juga! Ya ampun, capek juga ya…"

"Hh… Berhasil?? Syukurlah! Benda apa sih itu?"

"Ini pecahan kaca. Mungkin ada anggota klub yang mecahin sesuatu, terus yang ini gak kesapu… Makanya kalo di ruangan klub jangan jalan-jalan tanpa sepatu!"

"Habis tadi sepertinya ada yang mengganjal di kaus kakiku, jadi kulepas sebentar… Tiba-tiba saja... Maaf ya, Shisido-san, sudah merepotkan..."

"Ya sudahlah. Malahan kalau kau jadi nggak bisa konsen latihan gara-gara kakimu sakit jadi susah juga,"

"Um. Terima kasih, Shisido-san..."

"Ayo, Choutarou, kita kembali! Kalau ada yang lihat kita bolos latihan sebentar, terutama si Atobe, bisa-bisa kita dihajar!"

"Iya!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yuushi!!!"

"Kenapa, Gakuto? Lho, mukamu kok merah gitu sih?"

"Shisido dan Ohtori-kun… Mereka… mereka!!! Ya ampun ya ampun!!! Tak kusangka… Aduuuh…!!"

"Apaan sih?"

"Yuushiiii… Kita keduluan!!! Hueeee...!!!"

"Apa sih, Gakuto??? Aku gak ngerti maksudmu!!!"

"Semua gara-gara Yuushi sih!!! Tunggu sampe 17 tahun segala!!! Aku jadi keduluan sama kouhai ku sendiri!!! Huweee!! Dasat Ohtori, di depannya polos dan baik hati, tapi ternyata... Teganya dia!!!"

"?????"

"Woi, kalian berdua ngapain?" Shisido dan Ohtori muncul.

"Kalian sudah selesai??" Gakuto cengok, "Cepat amat!!! Kudengar butuh 3 jam!!"

Shisido dan Ohtori mengerutkan dahi.

"Apa maksudmu?" Shisido bingung, "3 jam apaan?"

Air mata Gakuto merebak ketika menatap Ohtori. Tadinya ia mau marah gara-gara Ohtori ngeduluin dia, tapi tanpa dia sangka ia malah terharu melihat kouhainya yang polos dan terlihat sangat suci itu akhrinya...

Ia meletakkan tangannya di bahu Ohtori.

"Ohtori-kun... Shisido memang orangnya egois, tukang marah-marah, nyebelin, pokoknya belagu n super bejadh abis... Tapi kalau memang dia itu pilihanmu… Sebagai senpai aku hanya bisa mendukung…"

Ohtori bingung berat, "Hah??"

"Tapi..." Gakuto tetep ga rela, "Masa kau mendahului aku... Hueee...!!!" Gakuto berlari sambil menangis, tak mampu lagi menatap Ohtori.

Tinggalah Yuushi, Ohtori dan Shisido cengok, bertanya-tanya.


End file.
